theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Streak
Streak is the second episode of Liralacho. Last Time Last time... On Liralacho... We started off with a newbie fighting a minotaur bully, Hammer Time. "Little Ethan scared of a fight?" Ethan was struck down, and then a monster appeared. It had a cannon and a sharp tail. It killed Hammer Time and chased Ethan to the arena. Ethan bumped into his friends Jade and Logan. The other fighters were knocked out. The floor underneath the trio vanished, but quick thinking saved the trio. Act I (Trio) Ethan Wright and his friends Logan and Jade have just been attacked by the Hacker and Trenchies yesterday. But they are back in the arena, fighting a team of 3 competitors in a swamp. Ethan runs at the first enemy, an alligator-like monster. He uses Blade Claws, but the alligator just knocks him back with a Tail Swipe. "Does every enemy I face have to be this good?" asks Ethan. "Switch?" replies Jade, getting knocked back by a Flaming Grenade attack from a zombie-like monster. "Unlike you fools, I have given myself an opponent weak against my typing," replies Logan, attacking a raptor-like beast with an electrified sword. The beast backs up and crouches. "That's what you think..." replies the beast, as it releases a jump which spirals, then the beast aims its talons toward Logan. Logan knocks off the talons, but the raptor manages to break Zaptop's arm in the process. Jade runs over with a Diamond Blade and attacks the aligator in the face, leaving a scar on the gator's face. It releases a chain from it's back, then another. It wraps up Jade, but she cuts up the chain with her blades. She then attacks with a sharp, sharp diamond shard. It plunges into the gator's chest. The gator flinches, and grabs her, Jade tries to cut loose, but the gator uses Death Roll, which manages to knock her unconscious. Ethan grabs the zombie with his Blade Claws, but the zombie dodges. It uses Gatling Grenade. A rain of grenades fall upon Ethan, which greatly devastates Lionpaw's health. He uses Sonic Roar to divert some away. He then uses his attack Call of Pride to summon other lion Liros, which block some grenades before fading away. Ethan jumps up and uses Sonic Roar to defeat the zombie, who leaves the server, then runs over to Jade's aid. But once he gets there, the gator sneaks up from behind him, and uses Diamond Skin, then tackles Ethan into the swampy water. The raptor runs from dueling Logan over to attacking Ethan. He uses Sonic Claw, which is a very very fast attack with involves clawing very very fast. Ethan is about to run out of health, when Logan runs over and uses Sonic Whip on the raptor, which is stunned. He then uses Surgery to give some of his health to Ethan. "Thanks," says Ethan. "Don't mention it." The gator slithers over, undetected in the water, and uses Whirlpool underneath their feet. "I'M DROWNING! I'M DROWWWWWWWWWNING! AAAAAAH!" cries Logan. "Use a whip to swing out!" yells out Ethan. "Oh right. I knew that." finishes Logan. Logan fires Grapple Whip at a tree limb, graps onto Ethan, and swings out. He lands on the ground. The raptor starts running at Logan and uses Blade Claw to destroy the tree in one hit. He uses Spiral Kick to get the rest of the way, then gets knocked back by Ethan's Sonic Roar. "Jade's about to wake up," states Ethan. The aligator swims over to Diemond. Ethan fires Sonic Roar at the aligator, but to no avail. It jumps out of the water and... Jade fires a diamond shard in his face. She jumps up in a spiral of diamonds, then uses Diamond Fury on the gator. It knocks him back. He speeds up and prepares to jump. "Jade!" Jade doesn't notice, and the gator strikes her with Leap of Faith, which knocks her back into the raptor. The raptor is out of health and leaves. "Now we have to beat a beast hidden in it's natural home... The swamp," remarks Jade. Logan uses Hitbox, which captures all of the mutants in a box and heals them. "Jade, use Bat Storm!" yells out Ethan. Jade unleashes Bat Storm, while Ethan uses Blade Claws and leaps into the water, fishing out the gator. The bats attack the gator in a relentless fury, but to no avail. Logan uses Entity Destruction, which destroys the bats that are attacking the gator, knocking him back. He hits a tree. "LET'S FINISH HIM!" yells out Ethan, and uses Titanic Kick, which knocks the gator out for good. They all walk into the portal. "You wouldn't have done that without me," says Ethan once they leave the chambers. "You wanna test that?" replies Jade. Act II (Winnings) Ethan is in another battle, against a Frankenstein-like monster. Jade and Logan are spectating. The field is a graveyard. The monster fires two bolts of horizontal lightning at Ethan. Ethan dodges and uses a combination of Blade Claws and Titanic Kick, to knock out Frankenstein. "He is doing quite well," states Logan. "I've done better," replies Jade. The next battle, Ethan is against a dove-archer Liro. The field is a savannah. Ethan smirks and uses Call of Pride to double himself x4. TO BE FINISHED Trivia *The original title was "Beaten" Category:Liralacho